


The Hug if Levi hadn’t Interrupted:

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: A blurb. Title explains it~ (Dedicated to armini-man on tumblr lol)





	

"Sasha! What a terrible wound... What happened?..." Armin wondered as he looked over his injured comrade, confused beyond all conception. He turned his head sharply to the sound of approaching footsteps from behind, finding that they belonged to Eren. "Eren! All this is--" Before Armin could speak or think another word, Eren's arms flew around him in a tight grasp...

Eren's hands drifted over Armin's back. He felt his warmth under his palms and cupped the sculpt of him, trying to process the fact that his presence had returned... He was real. He was alive. He was breathing. He was right there in his arms. Right here with him. Not lying dead on the roof, charred and emanating the awful scent of burnt flesh. He was here, wide awake, right in his grasp when he reached out for him. Eren trembled. The tears wasted no time falling from his eyes, hitting the wall with audible plops. He held him tighter. "You... came back..."

Armin didn't get a chance to think... He could only feel the warm arms of the man he loved around him, holding him tight. ' _What prompted this?_ ' he wondered. A blush flushed over his cheeks as he brought his hand to Eren's back, hugging him kindly in return. "Eh?..." Eren's arm and leg trapped his other hand so it was forced to just hang there while Eren sobbed over his shoulder. Somehow, Eren's hug managed to get even tighter, the squeeze making Armin's eyes widen as he tried to tighten his own hug. "...Eren? What's the matter?"

Eren pulled away at last and Armin rested both of his hands on Eren's shoulders to steady him. "You... Don't remember?"

"Hmm?"

Eren blinked a few times and wiped his red eyes as he remembered memory loss was a symptom of the injection. "Oh, right... You _wouldn't_ remember..." He looked into those shimmering blue eyes, and began sobbing again. "Let's not worry about that right now. You're alive again..." 

Armin was pulled back in his arms again, now with Eren's arms around his waist, leaving both of his arms free to _really_ hug him back. He wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders as his mind did what it always did: _wondered_... ' _Alive again... What does that mean? Did I die?... I don't remember being hurt... Maybe this is heaven...? It certainly feels like heaven, with these arms around me... It's more likely a dream, though, isn't it?..._ ' He hugged Eren a little tighter. ' _He feels real... As real as he did when I hugged him back in Trost--_ ' The light in his eyes faded. ' _Oh, no... Don't tell me..._ '

"You're back... Just like you said you'd be... You kept your promise... You're home..."

A faint glimmer returned to Armin's eyes... and his focus returned to the hug. He rested his nose against the curve of Eren's shoulder. "Eren..."

Eren pulled away again to get a good look at Armin's face. He took it in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over his rosy cheeks and admired the healthy blood running through them. He ran his hands through Armin's hair, clutching clumps of it in his grasp, and admired the way the sunlight glistened through it. He gazed into Armin's eyes, the ones that always filled him with so much hope when he felt lost and empty. The eyes that longed for the ocean and lit up whenever he mentioned it... They were wide open and looking right back into his, so confused, begging for a clue, but also with clear empathy for him... And free of painful Titan scars surrounding them... He felt Armin's warm hands grip his wrists affectionately, rubbing over them and over his knuckles, trying to soothe him (which Eren couldn't help but laugh at). The tears still wouldn't stop pouring... Armin was perfect. It was like he never left. Eren's hand moved down over Armin's neck, watching the muscles in it move as Armin's glance followed down. With Armin's sweet hand still holding his wrist, his own hand rested over his bare chest, over his heart, to feel it beat.

Armin blushed a bright red at being touched there, with no shirt, by _Eren_ , with his heartbeat _racing_ for his affections, and all for at least half a minute...

"I missed you so much..." Eren smiled as he brought his hands back to Armin's face, stroking his cheek. He gazed intensely into Armin's eyes, and began to all but unconsciously lean in.

Armin sat there frozen, feeling like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest, thinking the pounding beat had to have been visible from the outside of his chest. ' _Oh gosh-- Is this really happening? This is it..._ ' He closed his eyes. ' _If this is a dream... please don't let me wake up..._ '

Eren pressed his lips to Armin's, the warm plush skin mashing against his own creating a whole new feeling he'd never imagined. ' _They're real?..._ ' He removed his lips, just to open his eyes and make sure Armin was still there. Seeing as he was, he returned his lips to their proper place, and ventured them further. ' _He-... he's real... Oh, God, he's real..._ ' Eren began to deepen the awkward kiss, not knowing exactly what he was doing, but not stopping to wonder either... ' _He's real..._ '

A very heated blush came over Armin's cheeks, as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Eren. His eyelids opened ever so slightly, checking again if this was reality. ' _God in heaven... This is... I--..._ ' For perhaps the first time in his life, Armin's mind was at a loss for thoughts.

Eren finally pulled away to look at him again, grinning as he clutched his cheeks and hair in his hands. They then drifted over his neck again, over his shoulders, and along his arms until Armin's hands were under his own. He raised Armin's right hand, and slipped his fingers into his, interlocking them and holding tight. 

Tears began to pool Armin's own eyes... His feelings were mutual. At last, it was clearly mutual...

The hot tears cascaded down Eren's cheeks as he smiled again and began kissing Armin's face, all over his cheeks. He grinned even wider and gently pushed Armin over onto the blanket, resting his own body over top of his, as the kisses began trailing onto Armin's neck.

It honestly took Armin a few seconds to even realize he was on his back, under Eren's warm body... The kisses over his neck tickled and prompted giggles from his freshly healed throat. He blushed at the feeling of Eren's hand caressing his body, moving over his stomach, abdominals, chest, and slipping under the flap of his jacket to caress his sides. It all happened so fast, Armin didn't even realize that Eren's waist was resting right over his crotch between his spread thighs. His warm laughter continued, (a glorious song ringing in Eren's ears), as Eren's busy lips kept right on exploring. ' _Oh my goodness-- What am I supposed to make of all this?... I have no shirt either, ah... And I just woke up so my breath can't possibly be flattering... He kissed me for a while anyway though... I wonder if he'll kiss me again? Oh, I really want him too... So much for waiting until the war is over..._ ' _**"--AH!"**_ He suddenly whimpered at the feeling of Eren gripping his thigh, and all at once Eren stopped. ' _Oh, no... Did I ruin it?_ '

Eren arose from the lower half of Armin’s body and returned to Armin's face, hovering over it with that adoring smile still beaming down upon him. "...Sorry. I got carried away." He wiped his tears and his nose, blushing as their gazes locked on one another.

"Eren..."

"Yes?"

"I... I'm so confused..."

"Right... I'm sorry agai--"

"I wanna kiss you again."

Eren's eyes lit up in a way they very rarely did, (if ever).

"...P-please..."

"Armin..." Eren _gladly_  obliged, both of them bravely exploring one another's mouths a little more, with a heated blush between them steaming their faces in the warm sunlight. 

Armin moaned with his arms wrapped tightly around Eren, clutching the fabric of his shirt in his hands, feeling his back, and running his hands through his dark, damp, sweaty hair...

Eren moaned in return, beginning to search Armin's mouth with his tongue, hot feelings quickly rising between the 2 as years of romantic tension came out all at once, right there on the top of Wall Maria, overlooking their hometown... The desperate moans grew louder the closer they became as their their senses melted away into wonderfully scary, honestly dear, _love_.

" _G-get a room..._ "

Their heads turned to the side, a little string of saliva between their lips, to find Sasha still writhing in half-conscious pain... 

Eren's cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment as he sat up, running his hands over his face and exhaling as he tried to cool down.

Armin sat up and leaned over, laying a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Sorry..." He smiled bashfully to himself and sat upright on the blanket, rather nervous to look Eren in the eye again, debating whether or not he should. But luckily, Eren's next move decided for him.

He sat right beside him, close enough to smell his fresh skin, and turned Armin's face up to look at him again. He was tempted to leave a kiss on Armin's cheek, but decided against it as it had already been way too much, all at once for them... And he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop again after just one.

"Eren..."

Eren started to bring his hand back over Armin's to prepare him for what was to come, but the sound of a 3D gear's recoil interrupted them as Captain Levi appeared over the edge of the wall.

" _You're awake._ "


End file.
